Flexible strap fasteners, commonly referred to as cable ties, are widely used to secure articles, such as electrical cables, and hydraulic hoses that extend between machine components. Such ties may also be used to secure bundled elements or an individual component to associated equipment or a frame.
Flexible strap fasteners are usually formed from a moldable plastic or stamped metal. They commonly include an elongate strap provided with locking serrations or ridges on one surface and an integral locking head disposed at one end. The integral locking head defines a passage that permits insertion of the strap through the passage. The locking head also includes a locking pawl disposed to engage the locking serrations or ridges of the strap to prevent withdrawal of the strap from the passage of the locking head. For example, a cable tie is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0162130. The '130 cable tie includes a plurality of engaging members on a first surface, a cushioning layer on an opposite second surface, and a fastener head.